Corpus
Narrative According to Operation: Nighthawk's event video, the Corpus rogue faction was formerly a Private Security Organization, highly trained in urban combat tactics. - ( Ref ) Historical Timeline *The Corpus faction was introduced during Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 23, 2015 ) - [[:File:Nighthawk-EventMessage-4-Start.png|'ref']] *No Further History Faction Specific Traits The faction has the following Faction Specific Traits : *Vulnerability to Area Damage. - ( Ref ) History of Appearances Faction Units Associated Units & Tech Associated Unique Rogue Bases Update History *The faction changed its World Map Icon to display Shadow in the Game Update of Jan 26, 2017. *The faction Leader was revealed to be a woman named Shadow during Operation: Unholy Alliance ( Nov 17, 2016 ) *The faction received Faction Specific Traits during Operation: Death From Above. ( Sep 15, 2016 ) *The faction was introduced during Operation: Nighthawk. ( Jul 23, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Information *The Corpus ... Trivia *The Corpus leader is was revealed to be a woman named Shadow during Operation: Unholy Alliance. **Her name was first spoken in the Level 40 Event Base. ( Ref ) **Her image was first seen in the Level 70 Event Base. ( Ref ) *The Corpus faction icon still displays a standard Infiltrator soldier. *The Corpus is the third Rogue Faction to have a female leader. Other beings are Black Widow and Red Lokust. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Rogue Faction to introduce Stealth '' - The Corpus Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Forum Thread - ( Official ) - Notes Gallery Corpus-Shadow-ICON.png|Faction Icon Jan 26, 2017 thru Current Corpus-Icon.png|Old Faction Icon Jul 23, 2015 thru Jan 26, 2017 ShadowOps-MainWIndow-Cycle-14.png|Shadow Ops Campaign Phantom Operative ShadowOps-MainWIndow-Cycle-17.png|Shadow Ops Campaign Rampage Corpus Infiltrator-LargePic.png|Corpus Infiltrator Corpus-FactionTraits.png|Faction Specific Traits World Map HUD Corpus-FactionTraits-ScoutHUD.png|Faction Specific Traits Scout HUD Shadow-FirstImage.png|Shadow Fist Image Gallery - Event Messages Nighthawk-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Nighthawk Event Message #1 Nighthawk-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Nighthawk Event Message #2 Nighthawk-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Nighthawk Event Message #3 Nighthawk-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Nighthawk Event Message #4 Nighthawk-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Nighthawk Event Message #5 Nighthawk-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Nighthawk Event Message #6 Nightmare-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Nightmare Event Message #1 Nightmare-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Nightmare Event Message #2 Nightmare-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Nightmare Event Message #3 Nightmare-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Nightmare Event Message #4 Nightmare-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Nightmare Event Message #5 Nightmare-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Nightmare Event Message #6 Nightfall-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Nightfall Event Message #1 Nightfall-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Nightfall Event Message #2 Nightfall-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Nightfall Event Message #3 Nightfall-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Nightfall Event Message #4 Nightfall-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Nightfall Event Message #5 Nightfall-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Nightfall Event Message #6 NightsEnd-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Night's End Event Message #1 NightsEnd-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Night's End Event Message #2 NightsEnd-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Night's End Event Message #3 NightsEnd-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Night's End Event Message #4 NightsEnd-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Night's End Event Message #5 NightsEnd-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Night's End Event Message #6 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Death From Above Event Message #1 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Death From Above Event Message #2 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Death From Above Event Message #3 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Death From Above Event Message #4 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Death From Above Event Message #5 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Death From Above Event Message #6 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Death From Below Event Message #1 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Death From Below Event Message #2 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Death From Below Event Message #3 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Death From Below Event Message #4 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Death From Below Event Message #5 DeathFromBelow-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Death From Below Event Message #6 NightmareFromBelow-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Event Message #1 NightmareFromBelow-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Event Message #2 NightmareFromBelow-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Event Message #3 NightmareFromBelow-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Event Message #4 NightmareFromBelow-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Event Message #5 NightmareFromBelow-EventMessage-6-End.png|Nightmare: Death From Below Event Message #6 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Unholy Alliance Event Message #1 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Unholy Alliance Event Message #2 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Unholy Alliance Event Message #3 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Unholy Alliance Event Message #4 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Unholy Alliance Event Message #5 UnholyAlliance-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Unholy Alliance Event Message #6 Gallery - War Trophies NighthawkTrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Nighthawk Down Operation: Nighthawk NightmareWarTrophy.png|Target Practice Operation: Nightmare NightfallWarTrophy.png|No Stone Unturned Operation: Nightfall NightsEndWarTrophy-LargePic.png|Night's End War Trophy Operation: Night's End DeathFromAbove-LargePic.png|Death From Above Operation: Death From Above DeathFromBelow-LargePic.png|Death From Below Operation: Death From Below UnholyAlliance-LargePic.png|Unholy Alliance Operation: Unholy Alliance Gallery - Associated Features Corpus Infiltrator-LargePic.png|Event Feature : Infiltrators First Appearance : Operation: Nighthawk SandstormBase-MapICON-Labled.png|Event Feature : eSandstorm Sector Goal First Appearance : Operation: Nighthawk Corpus-Airfield.png|Event Feature : Corpus Airfield First Appearance : Operation: Death From Above Gallery - Associated World Map Icons Corpus_City-MapICON.png|Corpus City Bases First Appearance : Operation: Nighthawk SandstormBase-MapICON.png|Sandstorm Sector Goal Base First Appearance : Operation: Nighthawk ShadowOps-Corpus-MapICON-Lv45.png|Target Base Shadow Ops Gallery - Introduced Backgrounds Corpus-City-Background.jpg|City Background First Appearance : Operation: Nighthawk Video Navigation Category:Game Character Category:A to Z Category:Faction Ally